dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
North City
Gianor steps in the middle of North city, staring all around, getting used to his surroundings. Natch comes and ask Gianor for a friendly battle to test his strength. Bring it on, Natch said. Space pod crashes into moutains, Reizou walks out, coughs "Where am I?" "well where ever I am, there's no way the high and mighty will ever come out this far in the galaxy...." Sits down on rock "HELLO??" "I should go I can't wait here forever..." flys off.. Kid Gogeta comes flying over the moutains and sees Reizou"hey you what are you doing here"asked Kid Gogeta flying down to him "i finally got here"Flame said looks up and sees Flame"never mind i got to get someone"said Kg flying up and the air after Flame"flame wait up"yelled Kg flame looked back"hey gogeta"flame said "Flame you need to watch your back i sewer you going to die one of this days(epic for shadow)ok where are you going"asked Kg "me im looking for a fight with someone that is powerful"flame said "y look for one we can fight 1 more time but not a real battle ok and this is going to be the lasted one"said Kg "ok at the the time chamber"flys to kami look out with gogeta Reizou flys from a mountain top "Hello? I thought I heard someone..... Darn........." Comes back"hey you whats your name"yelled Kid Gogeta "Hello, are you the one who was here before?" Says Reizou "yes i am i just want to know who you are i am Gogeta most people call me Kid Gogeta"Said Kg "My name is Reizou, I've traveled a long way to get away from my past, heh, the only thing I've ever ran from.." Says Reizou "Ok so i am guess in you are from the cold planet right"asked Kg "Regetably.... I HATE ALL MY RACE STANDS FOR!!! S-s-sorry I lost my cool there for a moment... I am disgusted by what my race does..." Reizou stutters "Same here my race worked for frieza just to kill people so i am here on earth"said Kg forming a kai blast in his hands "I was a low-class so I did'nt get army I worked a coward...... I quickly rose to general because of my amazing power.... When i finaly figured out how wrong it was I felt like an idiot... and knew what i had to do..... I killed him and any one who would die for him... not just to get out of the contract he held over my head for years.... it was to stop his murderous rampage through the galaxy.... then his family and there armys came for me, i knew i couldn't kill them all..... i fled.... like a coward....." Said Reizou "well your safe her..."said Kg but 2 space pods came down to earth Looks up "What?! There's no way those high and might freaks found me out here!" Trembles Reizou Gogeta flys at the pods holding is power at full strangth Reizou attempts to charge ki bast and nothing happens "WHAT!?!?!?! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?!!?! I CAN'T USE KI, ECXEPT TO FLY!!!!!!!" Screams Reizou Kid Gogeta blasts both pods"that was easy"said Kid Gogeta about to fly back to Reizou "Lets hope so......" says Reizou The two people in the pods came out to be nappa and turtle lol "So Gogeta, how did you come to be on this planet?" "um to get away from those two there"said gogeta flying back as fast as he can "Gogeta do you have any idea why i lost my abilities to use ki?" Says Reizou "Low ki power level but we got to kill this two now"said Kid Gogeta starting to act scared "I can still kill some people without ki!" says Reizou "HEY YOU ARROGANT FREAKS!!!" Taunts Reizou "um that is not a good idea"said Kg starting to hide "How tough are these two?" asked Reizou "i dont know but they killed frieza's men"said gogeta caming back up "We can take'em..." Flame falls on them Flame flys back into space Flame comes back down "Hey you guys need me?" Flame said as he powered up After the Battle, Shockan is flying threw the sky when he sees a destroyed battle ground. He lands, and says "Wow, I wonder what happened here." After Shockan looks around a bit more. He says, "A pretty intense battle must have happened here. I doubt anyone could have survived. Well I guess their is no point just looking around,I should be on my way. " And then he flies off. 2 hours later Flame flys by again and sense shockan power "Shockan was here." Flame said at korin tower then he flys off. Tensho lands. "Master Roshi Are you here?!" He yells. Tensho then sees Master Roshi in a hotel room on the top floor staring at the Television "Finally I've found him." Tensho proclaims excitedly and then fies up to the window and knocks on it, "Master Roshi open the window!" He yells. Suddenly, he falls to the ground unconscience. He wakes up an hour later and goes to Namek, realizing that he is dying. Guitare's space ship lands "Is this earth ill go to that city and see if anyone is there" He says Puzzled "I am bound to find someone" Guitare says flying through mountains "Find who? Maybe I can help!" Collgeta says coming out from a mountian "Hello nice to meet your presence. I am Guitare a Namekian looking for two namekians named Tensho and Dendsho." Guitare says bowing "Dendsho is at school, and well... Tensho, well I'm sorry to say, but he's in hell with my mother and father." Says Collgeta "What that is horrible. I was sent here to find Dendsho son of Tensho and to help him release his inner abilitys i can release anyones thanks to Elder Moori" He says "Would you like me to release yours?" He asks Collgeta "Yes, please!" Collgeta says exighted Guitare walks towards Collgeta and touches her head and focuses his Ki " Now focus your energy" He says "Yes sir." Collgeta focuses her enegery like told All of the sudden a large flashes of light come out of Guitares palm and hit Collgeta "The process is complete" He says and bows Collgeta in shock "....Wow!! I don't know what to say!!!" She ays exighted "Your Knowledge and Power has been increased" Guitare says "When releasing your escence i sensed you got power from anger that will now be a stronger power for the original power has ben formed into your normal" He says "Thank you so much, Guitare!" She says. Kazam appears in the mountains, meditating. He begins to hear obscure voices in his head that gradually become louder. A dark aura builds up around him, and he eventually becomes overwhelmed and collapses. After he woke up, he flew away, continuing his training. "WAIT!" Becocco shouts calling for Kazam Reizou sits in his crashed space pod with the lid open, violently eating an apple with a smile on his face. Reizou finishes eating the apple, then throws the core into the air and shoots it in to little peices with a volley of death beams. Then he looks at his new armor and smiles, then yawns and falls asleep. Reizou wakes up, yawns, and stretches. He looks at his shiny new armor and smiles, then flies down to the city. Reizou's cooking up some Jiffy Pop in his makeshift shack in the mountains watching the tv in the other room with an expression of mild amusement, he is wearing just his jumpsuit, his freshly waxed battle armor hangs from a hanger. Reizou is now known as the Snake Hermit (because of his races serpentine traits), he occasionaly trains young fighters, but the world's been reletivly calm for quite a long while now, and Reizou is very happy to finaly rest his battle wary, beaten body and mind. Reizou sits on his small metal framed futon watching a mediocer sitcom and drinking cans of green tea flavored milk teas. He stands up, streches, walks to the window, opens the blinds and looks up to the nights sky at earths two moons one made of stone, one made of steel.. He sighs... then lets himself fall back on to the futon, but hits his head on one of the metal bars, jumping up in a string of curses, grabing his head and hoping around screaming obscenities for a few breif seconds, before tripping over U his coffee table, when he hits the floor he doesn't even bother getting up and just lays there staring at the celling, and sighs... Becocco knocks on the door of the shack. H Reizou jumps up, feels for the 44. Magnum on his TV stand. He stand infront of the door with the gun aimmed at it, and shouts through the door "WHO'S THERE?!?!" (opens door) "Holy jamole! What the flip you doin man!" Becocco says in shock Stumbles back "Who even, are you!?!" Reizou yells "Wow, for someone so strong you show cowardice." Becocco says with a hint of shame "And anyway, don't you know the look of your own race?" "Cowardice?" Reizou says scratching his jaw with the barrel of his 44. Magnum "Using a gun with a power that big? I don't think you need that at all" Becocco says "And besides, that bullet probably wouldn't do anything to you anyway" He gives Becocco a perculiar look, blinking a few times, looks at his gun, looks back to Becocco. "Eh.." stands there for a second. "Who are you? Everybody of my race usualy, pretty much wants to kill me... And you have hair..." Becocco sighs as he gives the explanation again; "I was born on a different planet, and my mother was a saiyan, never did meet my father though. And I have no interest in killing, unless I have something to protect. Heh, you could say 'pacifist blood runs through my veins', heh heh." "Uhh.. nkay.. then what do you want?" Reizou says looking at Becocco with a strange blank stare "Your gonna have to come out of retirement, even though you gave up fighting, that strange planet is still here!" As he points to the sky. "And recently, it has been releasing bands or small furry creatures that have demolished a few towns and are stealing supplies. 2 saiyans and an Ice-jin have landed on the planet and are trying to end it, but wth your substantual power......this threat could vanish" He says clenching his fist and looking at Reizou with a deep care for the universe. Groans loudly, walks inside, sets his revolver on the stove top, makes sure his oven is off, pulls his battle armor over his head, turns off his TV, grabs a can of leeche flavored milk tea, downs it, walks back outside, "Lets go, and get this over with, what-ever-your-name-is.." starts flying up (As they are flying to the planet, an explosion happens about 1,000 miles from their location) "Did you hear that?" Reizou says, looking around "Tch! Darn it! Another attack!" Becocco says as he powers up, his hair sticks strait up and a blue aura encases him as he yells in anger, then, he slowly powers back down "Besides, my power is not enough to beat them, alone their weakest member can handle me easily. I doubt I will be any help in battle to you" He says in shame. "Yeh.. Yeah.. There'll be plenty of time for self pity afterwards..." Reizou say unamused O Natch falls to the ground trying to fight Dark fire,"Get out of my head"! Natch says fighting Dark fire,"I WILL NOT WE ARE NOW ONE AND WHAT I SAY GOES, FACE IT NATCH YOU'VE LOST CONTROL OF YOURSELF AND BECAUSE OF THAT I WILL TAKE CONTROL". "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Natch yells as Dark fire takes over him mentally and physically. After Dark fire obtains control a mass of energy gathers around Natch and explodes. The city is left into nothing but rubble due to the blast.The time for talk is over, the time for vengeance is now, Natch says before flying off. Just then, Gianor teleports right in front of Natch as he is flying away "Are you okay Natch? You seem a bit......wild and angry." Gianor says slightly confused I'm better than ever, me and Dark fire are now one and I feel the power, Natch says. A voice suddenly Started talking to Gianor and Reizou."Hey!?!?Gia,Reizou!Can you her me?!" Drake(Tenchi)said. Oh great if it isnt Tenchi, can't you stop going wherever I go", Natch says. "Tenchi?How can you mistake me for that human weakling.I am Drake his alter ego,or his saiyan half.I am far stronger than him even enough to take you down dark fire.I have no concern for any of you,but Tenchi does and he keeps telling me to help you." Drake says."Reizou,Gianor if you can hear this I need you guys to hold him off while I come and gather the dragon balls to wish the dark fire out of Natch!" "You ignorant fool no one can stop me, now I don't care if you have some kind of multiple personality disorder you try to stop me and all your personalities will feel pain", Natch responds to Drake. "Hold him off? He isn't doing any wrong, all we have to do is contain his power, hopefully he won't go ballistic" Gianor says sitting down "Don''t count on it Gianor, I'm trying to hold back my Dark Fire from taking over me with the little part of me I have left", Natch says,"I don't have much time and my resistence is becoming futile". "Hey you Drake fire Meth head weirdo!I'm only helping you because Tenchi wants me too!It would be easier just to destroy you,but I choose not too." Drake states. ''Drake do not provoke Darkfire, any other commnt like that can make me lose control of my brain bringing out a merciless killer", Natch says,''You may think you can beat him but he has not taken control of me yet, now be wise about this and watch what you say or do". Suddenly Tenchi voice started to talk instead of Drake's(he was still in saiyan mode though)."Natch we can help you but you need to let the drak fire take complete control over you if we want to extract it!" Tenchi said. "If he goes loose it doesn't matter" Gianor says cracking his knuckles with a grin on his face "I've killed him once and I'll do it again!" ''Seriously...don't pro..voke him he's breaking free.......RUN AWAY"! Natch yells as darkfire completely takes over him.''Hmph... now that I'm in control I can continue my plans, but before I go...", Natch flies up and fires his Meteor Gernaider attack to completly destry the area and atempt to destriy his friends. ''Oh get up that attack was held back, I know you're still alive", Natch says "You truly are pitiful, y'know that, right?" Gianor says as he slowly appears from the smoke, unscathed by the blast. This is coming from the guy that is afraid of his wife", Natch says,''You think you're so tough but I'll kill you easily you are nothing but the dirt underneath my boot you think you're so tough then prove it". "Afraid of my wife!?!?!?!" *a flaming purple aura encases Gianor* "I love Ghiaccia, We are of almost equal strength, true, but I am not afraid of her!" He says as he walks up to Natch "I've killed you once and I'll do it again" Gianor says as he delivers a devastating blow to Natch's stomach. ''Heh he he", Natch laughs,''You ignorant fool you killed Tatch not Natch, I was fused with a weakling, and the only pain I'm getting is this headache from your ignorance, this is a attack fool", Natch appears behind and uses a pressure point attack to temporarily paralyze Gianor. ''Now die!" Natch says getting ready to blowup the area but before he can Gianor teleports everyone to safety (Kami's Lookout) Natch teleports he and Caraba to West City. "Caraba I would love to live here and raise our child", Natch says,"We could buy a house here". Tenchi lands and sits Marohan on the ground while he heals him.Marohan slowly opens his eyes."How do you feel?" Merohan looks around, "Where am I? Did I win?" Natch and Caraba notice Tenchi and Merohan. "Hey Tenchi", Natch says, "And who might you be little guy"? Natch ask. "I-I'm Merohan sir." Merohan looks down. "He's my new student!" Tenchi says beaming with happiness."Oh yeah Marohan I have something for you." He materialized a head band that says ジュニア忍(Junior Ninja in Japanese)"This for you." He turns to see his pregnant sister and almost faints,instantly giving him unpleasant memories. "Hmph...he'll be okay in like a few minutes, but anyway Merohan you're a little shy huh", Natch ask. Merohan nods awkwardly. He looks at the headband then rips it to shreds and disintegrates it. "I already have a headband..." He pulls out a green head band and ties it around his head. Suddenly the headband reappears but on him as a belt."Its majic,bound to you because I gave it to you.Unless I say so it will be with you until you become a full fledged ninja,its writing will be different." Tenchi explains."I understand why you have the head band,your past......nothing to think about now." Merohan growls, "I do not want it! I am not a ninja! I'm a regular fighter, like my father!" "But your wrong." He puts his hand on Mehohans head."Who do you think taught me? For some reason your mind is linked with your fathers." Tenchi talked to him and removed his hand. Merohan, seeming anrgy, stands up and tears the head band off. "Leave me alone!" Runs off extremely fast. Natch cases him and grabs him "Listen Merohan I know what you're going through, my parents were killed when I was only six". Merohan looks at Natch, "Why are you two bothering me? I was fine on my own. And you don't know..." "Yes I do,my parents were also killed.Why I am helping you,you remind me of how I used to be alone allowing no one to get close to me..." Tenchi looks of and looks back with his eye watered up."Being alone wont solve any thing,being with some one makes you stronger.It makes you wanna do things out of your way for others.Makes you wanna protect people who cant protect themsleves.I would still be a dark person with out the help of Natch and I dont want you to have to be that way,becaue no one helped you." Tenchi says to him tearing up. Merohan grunts, "Quit crying, okay!? Fine! I'll stay!" "I like your attitude you kinda remind me of myself when younger", Natch says. " So I'll tell you what, I'll spar with you with one hànd and if you beat me you leave but if I beat you, you listen to Tenchi and give him a chance, sounds like a deal", Natch ask. Merohan sighs, "Fine mister. But, if you win, I'll stay, but none of Tenchi's headband, belt thing." "Fine." The Headband dissappears. "So, when we fighting Natch?" Merohan still seems nervous. Reizou on a quiet stroll home, from a meal, he's carring a styrofoam box and cup. Reizou doesn't notice the group untill he is upon them, because he was to distracted trying to remove a fry from the box, with out spilling anything. When the Ice-Jinn looks up at the dramatic scene infront of him, he stops, and his eyes dart around akwardly, "Umm... Hey.. Guys..." "Hey Reizou lets watch this battle!!." Tenchi materializes 3 chairs with massage buttons and cup holders,along with popcorn for them.Caraba and Tenchi sit down and enjoy themselves to the food."And to make sure we are protected." Tenchi adds a force field to the chairs that surrounds the sitter also. Merohan slips into his stance, "Another battle.." He just sighs. Natch finishes his battle with Merohan only to see Caraba in pain ready to have the baby. Caraba falls out of her seat as beads of sweat runs down her face.She screams in agony and nearly destroys a tree while doing this."NATTTCCCHHH!!!!!" "Oh man she's having the baby right now", Natch says with a worried look on his face. Natch picks Caraba off her feet and carries her to Snake way, all while she grabs Natch's hair in pain. All had seemed to be going well for north city. It seemed so peacefull and quiet as well. That was before this horrible day. Slowly, on the top of a building, a type of hole began to rip open in the air itself, until it was big enough for someone to come through. not to long after, a man steped from the portal, along with to other people besides him, one male one female. As they made it through the portal, it shut behind them quickly and quietly, being a one way and nothing more. The guy stood at the edge of the building, looking down at the city people before saying to his two lackes* Looks like we've finally made it to our new home. *His voice cold and absoute, his powerlevel being felt all around the earth as it fully unleashed, even being so far as being felt past planet namek and beyond Ace lands in North City detecting the strong powers from here. "Hmmm so where are those guys", he wonders as he looks around the city with burnt buildings and the ash covered ground. The men and his henchmen had been destroying buildings and killing innocent people so that they could have room to rebuild when ready. They seemed to be on a building above the ground when they sensed a abnormally high powerlevel approch. When they saw Ace, They raised a eyebrow, before one of them spoke up, and called down to him. It was a female voice* Hey! Who are you!? *She and the rest of ehr group quickly got down and hid their powerlevels, leaving only a slight trace of it. that he could follow "I'm Ace and you are"? Ace ask as he gets in his stance in case these guys are threats. A man quickly shot up from where he was to be in view of Ace, his foot at the edge of the burning building as he said with a smirk* The name is Daxel or King Daxel as you should refer to me. These two behind me are Noden and Nirvana. What buisness do you have on my planet? *His voice firm and demanding, acting like a true king would as the two stood right behind him, looking down at Ace Collie comes flying down and looks at Daxel. "Phew, so you're the guy with the outstanding powerlevel huh? Honestly I was expecting a little bit more pazas, but alright." said Collie. "Y-yeah what she said", Ace exclaims, being a little nervous. "Now this is Planet Earth and if you want it, then you have to go through....her", Ace says hiding behind Collie. Daxel looked down at the girl and was shocked at her appearence, sitting down on the building as he looked at her smiling* Hmm, So be it. Since i wish not to get my hands dirty, Nirvana, deal with her. But do not kill her, i wish to make her a servent of mine Nivana jumped down from the building and stood right a good distance from collie. It was clear that she was a mixture between human and demon, but seemed to favor more of her human side, unlike her brother. Noden. She smiled and slowly said* Whenever you're ready. *She was in her fighting stance, ready to take Collie down. "Pffff...Ahahahaha...Hahahaha! You're too cute. Really! I'm not going to fight a slothy minion such as yourself.", Collie chuckled. "But I suppose. You're practically asking to die." Collie stated, "Go ahead! Just beg for it." She said laughing "Yeah beat her Ms.", Ace yells from the sidelines. "Then after can you buy me a sandwich cause I'm kinda hungry....but yeah beat her". Nirvana was amused at the comments Collie had for her, shaking her head as her eyes grew fierce* You're really going to regreat talking like that to me girl. i'll make you eat those words. *Her smile was fierce as she powered up, revealing how strong she truely was* Ace watched as the two women went at it. Their power levels were so high and intimidating, but no matter, because Ace didn't want to be useless in this situation. Ace continues to watch the others battle getting tempted to join in. "Man I want to join in, but I'll need someone to watch my back", Ace says. "Where's dad when you need him". Gogeta Jr. Landed in North City to the others aid says"Since i am new here i am gonna defeat some peoples is there anyone to fight me?" Sits down to rock Lamp would Suddenly dash in from the sky, and land, using her high speeds to do so, she'd look around, eyes blue, and probably see the others. Natch lands in North City and watch's the battle progress. "Hmph so these guys are the powers I felt all the way in other world", Natch says as he smirks,"They have no idea what they're about to be up against". However Natch's smile quickly fades as he seems Daxal. "Looks like they're going to really need my help", Natch says still eyeing Daxal. "I'll go in when needed". Sakemi would step back a few meters to natch and say "Ahh. You're here, We could use some help with these two human demons." and enters combat pose. "Yeah I can see these guys are causing trouble", Natch says. "Time to end this now", Natch says as he skyrockets into battle. Sakemi skyrockets into battle as well. Gogeta Jr says "Enough of this waiting time to end this once and for all Nolden your time is up"Gogeta brust Nolden by the maximum power full gamehameha. Gogeta Jr saya "I can take guarantee that wave should kill him or if he is still alive then that wave damaged him surely bad my wave never miss and my finisher kills or he should get more damage.I would rather be surprised if he is still alive." Battle Samuel Mizaki vs. ??? Team Collie Collie's Stats(RWBY: White) *Level: 26 *Race:Saiyan/Android *Speed: 51 *Damage: 103 *Health: 42,920/50,000 *Powerlevel: 62,544,362,520 Ultimate Tre's Stats(Ultimate Super Saiyan 3 Kaio-ken x100) *Level: 28 *Race: Saiyan *Speed: 128 *Damage: 310 *Health: 58,000/58,000 *Powerlevel:1,841,146,848,000 Ace's Stats (Giga Form) *Level: 7 *Race: Saiyan/Alien *Speed: 41 *Damage: 68 *Health: 9,000/9,000 *Powerlevel: 3,000,000 Gogeta Jr's. Stats *Level: 5 *Race: Saiyan *Speed: 5 *Damage: 7 *Health: 5,000/5,000 *Powerlevel: 40,500 Merohan *Level: 9 *Race: Saiyan/Human *Speed: 15.5 *Damage: 14.5 *Health: 13,000/13,000 *Powerlevel: 648,000 Sakemi *Level: 9 *Race: Namekian *Speed: 44 *Damage: 15 *Health: 13,000/13,000 *Powerlevel: 5,848,000 Samuel *Level: 4 *Race: Saiyan *Speed: 4.5 *Damage: 4.5 *Health: 4,000/4,000 *Powerlevel: 13,500 Natch's Stats (Super Saiyan 2) *Level: 46 *Race: Saiyan *Speed: 141 *Damage: 214 *Heath: 149,000/149,000 *Powerlevel: 44,197,261,397,343,850,000 Daxel's henchmen Nirvana's Stats *Level: 15 *Race: Human/Demon *Speed: 135 *Damage: 120 *Health:10,628 /35,000 *Powerlevel: 458,818,231,183 Nodlen's status *Level: 15 *Race: Demon/Human *speed: 120 *Damage: 135 *health: 6,189/35,000 *Powerlevel: 639,529,190,830 The fight *Collie starts off the fight by forming a sword-shaped-ki beam, and charged forward to Nirvana and slashes her. Then jumps up into the air, flips around, and lands while firing multiple ki blats. "You think you're so tough, sloth. Ahahaha!!" *Nirvana had managed to dodge the sword slash with ease, but was caught up and hit with 4 of the 7 ki blast she fired. At the sound of collie's laughter, Nirvana shot up from the smoke collie had created, and went to uppercut collie which hit. After that, she would grab grab collie by the hair, and drive collie into her powerful knee, which missed. As she would then let go, she would fire a close range energy blast at collie, then attacked her with 6 powerful ki blasts which only 5 hit, watching collie fall to the ground as she hovered there, waiting for her to get up since she knew that wouldn't be enough to kill her or knock her out. *As Collie is still on the floor, she hides her hand behind her back, and re-charges her sword. Collie suddenly jumps up and stabs Nirvana's head with it which missed, slides back, and slashes her chest with it again. She then walks up to Nirvana ,picks her up by her collar, and punches her face away which hit *Nirvana flipped back from the punch and quickly engaded Collie, pulling out a sword of her own to use. she rushed collie and slashed her right across her chest which missed, moved up to knee her in the face that hit, and then to top it all off, spin around and kick collie in the side of the head hard that also would connect. She wasn't done there however, as collie went flying, Nirvana used a Demonic Death wave alongwith a Darkness sword slashed, which would both miss their targets *Collie suddenly disappears after she was hit with the sword, and rose petals surround the area, just floating through the air. After two minutes of silence, she re-appears out of thin air, right above the moon. Out of no where, Collie quickly pulls out her ki-sword, but something is different. She turns it around, now being more of a ki-gun, but more powerful. Collie shoots Nirvana 15 times with the gun with 5 connecting, and then Collie finally lands on the ground. "Let me fill you in on a quick story, sloth. A couple days after I was able to make a sword out of ki, I installed more then just a sword. I also installed a gun...but not only that." she paused........Suddenly, Collie transforms the ki-gun into a ki-scythe, and charges up to Nirvana. She swings with scythe around Nirvana, "...A SCYTHE!", she said, and then tugs, making the scythe go right through her that barely missed Nirvana *Nirvana moved back some and seemed a bit panicked at the sudden attack. She also seemed to have become more enraged in the fact she was being beat down by this girl. With her fists balled up, she rushed collie again with a Genocide Breaker that was connected and charged with a strong Meteor Blast which would would miss as a result. She had remembered not to kill collie, and was having a slightly hard time not doing so now that she had lost her temper "GET UP!" Nirvana would yell at Collie, refusing to stop as she also drove her powerful kick into collies gut, which would send her flying into the air. Nirvana then jumped into the air and with a powerful scream, she screamed out "DYING BLOW!!!!" and with that Nirvana went to axe Collie hard into the ground, which would cause a large create due to the speed Collie was rocketing at the earth as well as the impact, which would cause extra damage.. Dying blow was a signature attack of nirvana's, Nodens, and Daxels. It was used to target a certain part of the body, and when the attack connected, it would seal that part off for use. Since the dying blow missed in the back with the attack, it would proably split her powerlevel and strength in half, as well as leave ehr partially crippled for the time being. Nirvana once again hovered in the air over collie, making sure to holld back just enough power not to kill....yet *"...White is cold, and always yearning. Burdened by a royal test." Collie mumbles, as a ton of snow flakes surround Collie. Suddenly, Collie's appearence changes. Her eyes turn bright blue, her hair turns white, and the snow dissappears. "And you will rest. With a snap. A snap...of your neck.", Collie tells Nirvana, as she fires a Globe Ball out of her Crescent Rose - gun form which managed to hit Nirvana dead on, causing her to slowly fall to the ground. Afterwards, Collie says "I did tell you that I'll snap your neck. Goodnight, sloth.", as Collie walked up to her, grabs her neck off the floor, and twists it which ended up missing from Nirvana's sudden uppercut to collie at close blank range, which would cause collie to let go of her. *As Nirvana seems to finally lose her temper with collie constantly messing with her, she legs go and powers up to her max, going through her forms from demon trainee to overload. After that,, she charges collie full force, even after Daxel tells her to stop from the sidelines. *As she's inches away from collie, ready to punch her full force, Ultimate appears inbetween them. Having been a Ultimate Super Saiyan 3 as well as having his kaio-ken x100. His rather long sword was already drawn as he said* Hi-ya! *Before slashing Nirvana right down the chest and kicking her away into The building that Daxel and Nodlen where on. He quickly powered down and looked back at collie, smiling a bit* Sorry, was i a bit late? *Sweat drips down Collie's forehead, as she turns to see that Ultimate standing right infront of her. "..a BIT? Yes you were late! Jeeeez, to think I got here in seconds and you took forever!" Collie ranted. "Whatever, you're here, get to the killing. By the way, this is Sloth, a icky looking twat who keeps getting in my way." She told him and she poked Nirvana in the face. Collie kept her finger there for quite awhile, until she charged a ki-beam right through it. "Ew it has a mole now." "Collie, stop messing with her" *Ultimate would say as he pulled collie back away from nirvana on the ground. Ultimate once again went ultimate super saiyan 3 kaio-ken x100. as he watched Nirvana get up again, giving luka a senzu bean he had on him.* "Here collie. Eat this. we'll need on the help we might be able to get" *Nirvana slowly got up but was slightly bleeding from the deep cut ultimate had made, looking enraged as he looked up at Daxel and Nodlen "NODLEN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she screamed to him. Nodlen sighed and jumped down to mee his sister side by side. Though they were twins, Nodlen favored his demon side, rather then his human side like his sister. He stood side by side with her, and then spoke, seeming extremely serious "Since you decided to join the fight. i will as well. 2 on 2" *"Oh, I suppose. But if it's two-on-two, who will be fighting who?", Collie asked. "I'll fight anyone. Either I'll finish of Sloth", Collie stabbed Nirvana with her Crescent Rose, "...or, the new tall guy", Collie took the sword out of Nirvana and right into Nodlen's chest. "You chose, Ultimate." *"That's it I can't take this anymore", Ace says as he powers up to his Ultra Form and flies into battle and delivers a sharp kick to Nirvana's face. Ace then powers up to his Mega Form and fires a deadly energy blast into Noldens face. Knowing he has to go full power, Ace powers up to his Giga Form and firing a volley of twenty death beams at Nirvana and flips backwards to land next to Collie and Ultimate. (Only 2 of the 10 beams hit and the nirvana and nodlen managed to dodge the sharp kick and the blast.) *Gogeta Jr. charges up and then he blasted Explosive Madan with full of intensity to the enemeis. (but missed) *"HYAH!!!" Merohan brings down his sword slashing Nodlen across the chest then spinning and kicking him in the neck. Then he flips by launching himself off Nodlen's back, knocking Nodlen off balance. Merohan does a rush attack of 18 punches and/or kicks on Nirvana, "RUSH BLASTER!!!" Then Merohna fires a Rush Blaster point blank into Nirvana's face. Merohan jumps back landing next to the others. "Hey guys! Hope you don't mind! I just wanted to help!" (all attacks on Nodlen missed) (Only one of the 18 punches hit) *Sakemi lands and would say "What trouble is it now?" and unleash a Wave of Healing to regenerate 20% of all HP on the Collie Team, This uses his turn. "Let's get serious!" *Natch transforms into a Super Saiyan and rushes toward Nodlen and powers up into a Super Saiyan 2 and appears behind him and thrust his elbow into his back(Which missed). Natch then delivers a strong kick to Nodlens neck(Hit) and fires a Kamehameha at him that sends him into a building(Hit). "You guys want a fight, now you've got one", Natch says as he rushes Nodlen a second time and slides under him and fires a energy blast that sends him into the air(Hit). With Nodlen still being thrusted into the air, Natch appears above him and fires a incredible Kamehameha that sends him into the ground creating a huge crater(which misses). *"I'm going after nodlen as well." Ultimate said as he rushed nodlen out of nowhere with his sword in one hand and his fist balled up.Quickly, it seemed as if Ultimate would come up and slash nodlen right down the body, but inches away,Ultimate stoped into the ground and turned counter-clockwise, connecting his elbow with nodlens jaw, which if hit would send nodlen flying. After that, Ultimate would charge Nodlen again, him by the leg, and tried to pull him back into a hard knee to the face but had missed . He'd then would have let Nodlen go with a kick to the side but also missed that as well. Instead, Ultimate One-hand Kamehameha 'd Nodlen to the gut, sending Nodlen into the ground and through a building. With One more attack, Ultimate would charge his own energy into his hand with his sword, raise it into the air, and chant* "Ka-Me-Ha-Me" *At the same time, Ultimate's sword would start to turn a shade of blue, and before Ultimate could even finish, he'd rush down into the building and slash, also screaming out "HA!!!". This would combine the strength of a Kamehameha and ultimate's sword slash into one powerful attack, causing a great deal of damage and cutting the building into pieces around the two of them, which hit it's mark perfectly. *Nirvana had felt a bit overwhelmed by all the sudden attacks, and decided she would truely go all out. Quickly, Nirvana rushed Mero and grabbed him by the head, driving him into her knee as she then kneed him in the face 3 times before letting go and kicking him through a building, also sending a demonic energy wave Right after him which would connect right as he slammed into the building. Nirvana was no where near done yet. With her temper at it's max, he rushed Ace full speed and lanched a powerful darkness sword slash down Ace's chest, followed by a head on punch to the face which could also send him through a bulding. or two away from the action for a while. Finally, she turned her attention to collie, her rage meeting it's peak as she transformed into a demon overlord, rushing collie with all she had, first starting off with a sword slash down collies chest, then a kick 1to the face and followed up with a close range Demonic Death Wave, which would cause damage to both of them at once instead of just collie. *"I'm gonna do something called half-and-half" she said as she split the ki-sword in half, runs up to Nodlen and Nirvana, and cuts both of their sides open, causing blood to spray. "Blood, blood, on the ground. Who is the slothyest of you all?" Collie said as she starts playing something related to enie-meanie-mine-mo, and she fires 6 ki-balls at both of them. "I pick you," Collie points at Nodlen, "now ya die." she said as she shoves the sword right through his heart. *"I....can't....keep...losing", Ace says as he gets up. "I have fought to hard and seeing my friends hurt getting hurt harder, just makes me angry". "And believe me you wouldn't like it when I'm angry". Ace says as a golden aura surrounds him. Ace rushes Nirvana and elbows her right in her jaw, followed by a strong kick to the gut. Ace follows this attack by driving both of his elbows back into her jaw. Ace then jumps back on his hands and mule kicks Nirvana into the air and fires a Kamehameha the propels into Nirvana's gut sending her farther into the air. Ace then afterimages into the sky behind Nirvana and fires a volley of 15 death beams at her creating a tremendous explosion. * Gogeta Jr says "Enough of this waiting time to end this once and for all Nolden your time is up"Gogeta brust Nolden by the maximum power full gamehameha.Gogeta Jr says "I can take guarantee that wave should kill him or if he is still alive then that wave damaged him surely bad my wave never miss and my finisher kills or he should get more damage.I would rather be surprised if he is still alive." Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas